Ingredients for Thomas
"The Ingredients for the Powerpuff Girls was Sugar, Spice, And everything nice. Plus, Chemical X by Professor Utonium. Right?" Becoming a Fan of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends as a kid is a great idea. Many kids around the world did so. Including books, videos and toys. Thomas and Friends Giant Ingredient Railway Items Engines # Thomas with Annie and Clarabel* # Edward with Troublesome Van* # Henry with Forest Log Wagon* # Gordon with Green Express Coach* # James with Red Express Coach* # Percy with Red Truck and Mail Van* # Toby with Henrietta and Troublesome Truck* # Duck with Milk Tanker and Green Brake Van # Donald and Douglas # Oliver with Yellow Van and Toad # Diesel with Fuel Tanker and Troublesome Truck* # Mavis with Jerome # Bill, Ben and China Clay Trucks # Stepney with Troublesome Truck and Brakevan # Lady with Purple Troublesome Trucks* # Diesel 10 with Gold Troublesome Trucks* # Arry and Bert with Works Unit coach # Salty with Black Crate Troublesome Trucks* # Harvey with Works Unit Coach and Flatbed # Spencer with Duke and Duchess Private Coach* # Emily with one of her Coaches* # Skarloey with Blue Narrow Gauge Coaches # Rheneas with Green Narrow Gauge Coaches # Sir Handel with Red Narrow Gauge Coaches # Peter Sam with Blue Narrow Gauge Coaches # Rusty with Red Narrow Gauge Coaches # Duncan with Narrow Gauge Slate Trucks # Freddie with Green Narrow Gauge Coaches # Stanley with S.C. Ruffey and Rickety # Duke with Red Van # Rosie with Red Balloon Trucks # Whiff with Orange Rubbish Truck and Blue Truck # Hiro with black caboose* # Victor with green coal hopper and green truck* # Charlie with Blue Carpet Truck and Ice Cream Bolster Wagon # Scruff with Garbage Troublesome Trucks # Flynn with Water Tank and Red Flatbed* # Belle and Rocky # Den with Red Van and Blue Flatbed # Dart with Tar Tanker and Blue Brakevan # Stafford with Blue Van and Orange Brakevan # Luke with Gunpowder Van and Red Van # Paxton with Slate Trucks # Connor with Passenger Coach # Caitlin with Passenger Coach # Stephen with Golden Crown on Red Well Wagon # Porter with Grey Crates Truck and Red Iron Griders Flatbed # Timothy with Yellow Salt Van and Red Stone Flatbed # Gator and Marion # Ryan and Skiff # Samson with Red and Yellow Flatbeds with Dinosaur Statues # Ashima with Yellow Tanker and Green Brake Van # Yong Bao with Slate Truck # Hurricane and Frankie # Mike with Red Ballast Wagon # Rex with Green Crate Wagon # Bert with Blue Barrel Wagon # Philip with Red Cargo Car and Blue Crate Truck # Flying Scotsman # Merlin, Etienne and Lexi *Available with Voices and Sound Effects Styled Moments # Bunting-covered Thomas and Old Slow Coach # Chocolate Covered Percy and Chocolate Tanker # Busy Bee James # Shaving cream covered Duck with 2 Coal Troublesome Trucks and Troublesome Van # Patchwork Hiro # Yellow Victor with Water Tanker # Gold Thomas with Clear Blue Annie and Clarabel # Green Salty with Green Truck, Green Tanker and Green Van # Yellow Rheneas with 3 Quarry Stone Trucks # Glow-in-the-Dark Percy with Glowing Ghost Slate Truck, Chinese Dragon and Blue Van Road Vehicles # Bertie # Bulgy # Terence # Kevin # Trevor # Caroline # Jack # Alfie # Nelson # Buster # Patrick # Oliver # Kelly # Byron Rolling Stock # Fred, Victoria and Brakevan # Farm and Dairy Train # Sodor Building Co. # Smelter's Yard Train # Express Coaches # Build a Signal # Aquarium Train # Circus Train Destinations and Accesories # Collapsible Thomas Engine Compartment # Thomas Going Out Set # Sir Topham Hatt's Office # Conductor's House # Mail Office # Vicarage Orchard # Knapford Station # Vicarstown Fish Bridge # Hide and Seek Tunnel # Water Tower and Coal Loader # Sodor Engine Wash # Sodor Rail Yard # Toby's Windmill Sets # Thomas Starter Set # Toby's Windmill Set # Tidmouth Sheds Set # Thomas and Bertie Set # Harold at the Helipad Set # Henry the Green Engine set # James Figure 8 Set # Duck and Bulgy Set # Oliver and Toad Circle Set # Donald and Douglas Snowplough set # Bill and Ben Harbour Friends Set # Lady and Diesel 10 Chasing Set # Emily's Station Set # Rolling Stock Set # Thomas and Merlin's Coal Hopper Set # Cargo Exchange Set # Stepney and Caroline Set # Knapford Station Extension Rail Set # Giant Thomas Set # Thomas Ultimate Set # Terence's Timber Yard Set # Sodor Quarry Loader Set # Thomas and the Jet Engine Set # Roller Coaster Mountain Set # Fire-Engine Flynn and Thomas Set # Thomas Christmas Set